Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers)
|-|Captain Marvel= |-|Binary Form= |-|Ms. Marvel= Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 4-B | 4-B Name: Carol Susan Jane Danvers, Car-Ell, Ms. Marvel, Captain Marvel, Binary Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: 30’s Classification: Human-Kree Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Precognition, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Martial Arts, Pressure Points, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Senses, Energy Absorption (Has included thermal, electrical, light, radiation, magic, and vibrations/kinetic energy), Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Can knock people out through draining energy, Explosion Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Resistance to Poisons, Diseases, Electricity, Hellfire, Power Nullification/Power Mimicry, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Almost comparable to Iron Man) | Solar System level (One-shot Valkyrie, who has withstood blows from She-Hulk. Traded blows with a bloodlusted Wonder Man. Comparable to both Iron Man’s Hulkbuster armor and Model Prime armor) | Solar System level (Much stronger than in her base form. One-shot Proxima Midnight, who traded blows with Unworthy Thor, and flew through the Collective, who withstood a blow from The Sentry) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Should scale from Rogue with Carol's original powers absorbed, who flew from the Moon to Earth at roughly 0.065c, was also stated by War Machine to be swifter than Iron Man) | At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Should be faster than before), likely Massively FTL+ (Dodged attacks that hit Thor and Iron Man and has been shown to fly at similar speeds to them) | Massively FTL+ (Swifter than her base form) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Class Z (Lifted a Celestial and threw a large asteroid) | Likely Class Z (Stronger than her base) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | Solar System level (Withstood a sonic scream from a Super-Skrull mimicking Black Bolt. Survived a point blank blast from Ultron and was unscathed by an attack from Robbie Reyes. Tanked attacks from Wonder Man and shrugged off a punch from She-Hulk) | Solar System level (Survived an attack from Thanos) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with energy projection | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with energy projection | Standard melee range, interplanetary with energy projection Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Above average. She is an experienced spy having worked various undercover operations for NASA. She's also an expert combatant, being trained in armed and unarmed combat through Military Combatives Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Knocked away Unstable Sentry. *Damaged Fin Fang Foom. *Blocked a punch from The Hulkbuster. *Completed a training regiment faster than any Avenger since Quicksilver. *Absorbed energy from Count Nefaria, and did so to the point that it knocked him unconscious. *Carol absorbs energy from Blue Marvel twice. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Photonic Blasts:' Captain Marvel can fire photonic energy blasts from her hands and fingers. *'Energy Absorption:' Captain Marvel can absorb energy of all sorts to make herself even stronger. If she absorbs enough energy, she can become Binary again. *'Seventh Sense:' Captain Marvel has a seventh sense that can predict her opponent's next move. However, this is uncontrollable and only occasionally helps her. Key: Classic | Modern | Binary Notes: Carol's feat of absorbing a black hole is no longer used as justification for her attack potency. This is due to the fact that Carol was only absorbing energy the black hole was outputting, rather than turning the black hole itself into energy. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Lord Boros (One-Punch Man) Boros' Profile (Classic Captain Marvel and Power Unsealed Boros were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Captain Marvel (DC Comics) Captain Marvel's Profile (Binary was used. No additional equipment beyond standard, win by knockout. Speed was equalized) Garou (One-Punch Man) Garou's Profile (Both were High 6-A and speed was equalized) Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Iron Man's Profile (Speed Equalized. Both 4-B. Both Bloodlusted.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Energy Users Category:Warriors Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Avengers Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mutates Category:Precognition Users Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spies Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6